Death or Alive
by wenjing10
Summary: The young man who tries to kill me... is the man who loves me... but I do not love him...


So, this story is inspired by two dreams from FoxyKhai0209. The first one revolves with Richard going insane and tries to kill me. The second revolves on his death.

So... please... I warn you and dare you to read it...

* * *

It is nighttime. In Peach Blossom Spring Cavern, Junjie and I are going out for dinner. Our allies are invited too and they are waiting at the inn.

"Be safe you two! Make sure nothing is going to happen to my son and my daughter-in-law," Megumi tells us.

"We will be fine, mother," Junjie promises his mother.

With that, we wave goodbye to Megumi and we will soon come back.

A few minutes later, we arrive the inn. Our allies are all in front of the inn's entrance, waiting for us.

"Hey, guys!" Eli greets us.

We greet back. "How long have you all been waiting for us?" Junjie asks.

"We just got here a little while ago," Khai says. Then, we all enter the inn to have dinner.

We all take a seat and order our food for dinner. We wait for our order and I go to the ladies' washroom to wash my hands and Glace goes with me. But I am unaware that I am followed by a young man. Though, Khai notices the young man following me.

As I enter the ladies' washroom, I go to the sink and start washing my hands. I do not notice the same young man enters the ladies' washroom. He takes out a knife from his pocket and is about to stab me from behind! I look up the mirror that is in front of me and see the young man with a knife in his right hand about to stab me!

I quickly dodge his attack and he tries again but Glace sprays cold water at his face. He screams when his face feels very cold.

I know who is the young man - it's Richard! He is the boy who falls in love with me years ago when I first joined Team Phoenix. He says that I will be his perfect wife because I deserve to have everything. He is from an extremely wealthy family and he can give me everything. However, none of the female teammates in Team Phoenix likes him because he is spoiled. I feel the same too and I reject his love, much to my family's disappointment that time.

When Richard recovers, he glares at me. "Richard! Why are you here?!" I ask him.

"I am here to... kill you!" Richard replies.

His reply shocks and terrifies me! "But... but why...?" I ask in between stammers.

"You love Junjie instead of me! And I come here to kill you!" he says.

I just stand there in both shock and horror. Richard lifts his knife high and is going to stab me!

Suddenly, a mop blocks Richard's knife. He is surprised to see a mop blocking his attack. He looks towards the mop's owner and it is Khai who blocks his attack using the mop!

Khai hits Richard's face with the mop and he falls to the floor. She quickly grabs my left hand and we run out the ladies' washroom.

While running, Khai asks me, "Who is that guy?"

"He is Richard and he wants to kill me!" I tell her. She feels scared when I say that.

She looks over her right shoulder and sees Richard chasing us from behind! "We have to run faster to get away from him," she tells me.

As Khai and I are running away from Richard, we are running down the hallway of the inn. Flare and Glace look behind and see Richard getting close to us! They chirped to inform us that he is getting closer to us!

We run faster and try to lose him. We go to the other hallway but Richard is still following us. Then, Khai sees the staircase up ahead. So we head to the stairs.

We run down the stairs with Richard following us behind. "You cannot escape from me!" Richard shouts as he runs down the stairs too fast.

Suddenly, he trips and falls, and drops his knife. His knife lands on the floor and it points at him. Richard is falling towards his own knife! When he lands on it... the knife stabs his neck! Khai and I are horrified to see that, including Flare and Glace! Blood starts to spread out from Richard's body and we realize that he is... dead.

We just stare at Richard's dead body in horror as the pool of blood forms on the floor, surrounding Richard's body.

"Khai! Wen Jing!" we hear our allies' calls. They run up to us and they gasp in horror when they see Richard's body being surrounded by his own blood.

"W-What happen...?" Tad questions in a shaking tone, staring at Richard's dead body.

"Richard was stabbed by his knife when he fell down from the stairs..." Khai explains. They are shocked to hear that. "He... tried to kill Wen Jing..." she adds. That really shocks Junjie a lot.

"Why he wanted to kill Wen Jing?" Trixie wonders.

"I... do not love him, I only love Junjie," I tell them. "That is why he went after me and... tried to kill me..." I start to cry because I feel so scared. Junjie comforts me by giving me a hug.

After the horrifying incident, the Security Slingers takes Richard's body away. Junjie and I decide to go home, while the rest of our allies try to do something with Richard's dead body.

Junjie and I are once again, back to Peach Blossom Spring Cavern. I tell Megumi about what happened at the inn. Megumi is shocked and terrified by it, but is glad and relieved that Khai saved my life. Junjie feels the same.

I am so scared to see Richard's death right in front of me, Glace, Khai and Flare. Junjie decides to bring me to the quietest place in Peach Blossom Spring Cavern to calm down.

"Wen Jing... may I ask you... who is Richard? And why he wants to... kill you?" Junjie questions me slowly, trying not to hurt my feelings.

"Well... when we first met each other... when I first joined Team Phoenix... he fell in love with me... he is from a very rich family, and he told me that he can give me everything because I deserve it. He wanted to make me his wife... and he was obsessed with me. But my friends don't like him because he is a spoiled brat. So I rejected his love... and I chose you... and... he became insane..." I explain.

"I see... But it's okay now. Richard is gone now," Junjie says as he comforts me with a tight hug. Then, I hug him tighter, forgetting about Richard.

Junjie caresses my belly. "He didn't hurt you or the baby, did he?" he asks me.

"No. Not at all. Thanks to Khai," I answer and caress my belly too.

"I am glad and relieved," he says and smiles. I smile back too. Then, we share a kiss.

The next day, we call Richard's family and my family. We inform them about Richard's death, and they are shocked!

"How... how is that possible?!" Richard's father asks.

"He... went insane and... tried to kill me..." I explain.

"Are you serious?!" Richard's sister exclaims in disbelief.

"Is there any prove?!" Richard's mother demands.

So, Trixie shows them the video footage from one of the inn's security cameras. It catches everything about Richard's death at the staircase. Roza manages to hack into the camera and sends it to Trixie's tablet.

They are shocked to see the video and they believe it now. "He... demands to make me his wife... but... I don't love him..." I mutter.

"Please forgive our son for forcing you to be his wife..." Richard's family apologizes.

"And us too..." my family adds.

"We never knew that Richard went insane and tried to kill you," Richard's family says.

"...forgive me for his death... it was my fault... for the loss of your son..." I apologizes to them.

"Though... he is completely out of control and has gone insane," Khai adds.

"Strange. We never noticed his odd behavior before he went insane," Richard's family tells us.

Suddenly, Team Phoenix comes in and asks what's the matter. We tells them the shocking news of Richard's death. Trixie shows them the video footage of his death. The members of Team Phoenix are shocked and then horrified to see it.

Then, we, along with the Shane Gang and other allies, gather to give our last respects to Richard before he is buried. He is given a proper funeral and we hope that he will rest in peace.

I decide to give money as compensation for Richard's family but they refuse, thinking that it is their fault for not raising Richard properly that leads him to become a spoiled brat.

As everybody begins to leave after he is buried, I stare at his gravestone. "Richard, I am sorry for hurting you like this... I shouldn't have hurt you... and you would still be sane and alive..." I mutter. Tears flow down from my eyes.

All of the sudden, a pair of strong arms wrap my waist. They belong to Junjie. "It is okay now," he comforts me while wiping my tears away. "He got his punishment... and you are safe... with us... with me..."

I turn to Junjie and hug him. "Yeah... I know," I reply.

With that, we leave and decide to forget about him.


End file.
